The present invention relates to a fluid jetting device; specifically, to a multiport nozzle directing a motive flow into the throat of a venturi-diffuser thus permitting homogeneous mixing, shearing or wetting of a bulk fluidal material with the motive flow to an outlet of the diffuser.
Eductor arrangements have long been used to provide pumping, mixing, blending, hydrating and shearing in a wide variety of industries, including chemical, petrochemical, pulp and paper, food, water and waste water treatment facilities. These types of eductors can be used for lifting, pumping, mixing or agitating liquids or other flowable materials such as powders or slurries. Eductors use a venturi design which permits small eductors to move large volumes of fluids or fluidal materials. Because the motive flow provides the kinetic energy necessary to entrain and move another fluid after thoroughly mixing the two, the mixture and discharge of the combined material is accomplished with lowered motive energy usage than if the volume was pumped with a conventional centrifugal pump.
The low pressure section or mixing chamber of the eductor pulls the flowable bulk material into the venturi neck of the eductor and out the diffuser or belled end of the eductor. Most prior art eductor bodies provided a single nozzle extending into the neck of the venturi, thereby hindering mixing in the vacuum or mixing chamber of the eductor body. The present invention separates the multiple directed nozzle ports from the venturi neck, thereby opening the mixing chamber to the rapid and unimpeded bulk material flow which is thereafter carried into the neck of the venturi. Eductor systems have long been recognized as providing lower capital costs because they have a simple design and limited size, require less energy to drive the pump providing motive force, provide less heating of the transported material, provide less settling because of the volume of circulation or movement provided, and provide better control when the bulk material and inlet side are properly sealed to outside air. These advantages are improved with this new directed multiport nozzle design when combined with the characteristics of the venturi-diffuser of the present invention.